The present disclosure is directed toward a conveyor including multiple support conveyor lanes and, more specifically, to a conveyor that includes adjustable narrow width conveyor lanes that extend to a first position to support stock material fed and retract to a second position to clear a path for a laser head cutting through the stock material. The lanes adjust between the first and second positions to accommodate a profile of a blank portion being cut as the laser head operates on the stock material.
Significant construction efforts, slow cutting speeds, and floor space requirements precluded the use of laser technology in certain applications, such as automotive manufacturing. However, recent advancements in both servo motion control and linear motors have enabled laser blanking to become a higher quality, efficient alternative to mechanical press blanking.
Existing press-based mechanical blanking systems perform material cutting operations on flat, stationary strips of material positioned underneath a press. A strip of material is fed downstream on the conveyor, which moves the strip along the conveyor until it is situated directly beneath the press. Movement of the conveyor is suspended until the press stamps out a blank from the strip material.
These press-based mechanical operations generally require a dedicated tool, in the form of a blanking press die, to stamp the configured blank from a coil strip. Initial investment costs for press-based mechanical systems are significant. For example, a blanking die customized for one cutting operation can cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. Furthermore, advancements in steel material strength has made the quality of a mechanically cut edge an issue when micro fractures that occur along the cut edges develop into splits during forming processes. More specifically, microfractures that form around the edge of a generally planar part can propagate into large cracks during the forming process when the planar part is constructed into an article having a three-dimensional shape.
The costs of press-based manufacturing are impacted by the advanced, higher strength materials: (1) higher yield and tensile strength requires higher tonnage presses; and, (2) faster dulling blades requires more frequent servicing. Therefore, the dramatic improvement in laser cutting speeds through variable material thicknesses is making laser blanking operations a preferred option, especially since laser cutting technology enables virtually unlimited types of contours to be cut in a blank. A further advantage associated with laser cutting is a reduction in scrap material.
The motion controller of the laser adjusts the laser with rapid motion of the focusing head such that it travels along a cut path line. Laser-cutting speeds and profiling can now accommodate both low and high volume applications with thicker materials. There is a need for laser systems that occupy minimal space for laser cutting operations.
Thus, there is a need for a laser blanking system which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.